


Irony

by Probably_Spiderman



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arachnophobia, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Spiderman/pseuds/Probably_Spiderman
Summary: Spider-Man, resident superhero of New York. Cool, badass, and fearless. Right?Wrong. Peter Parker has a horrible fear of spiders. Wade discovers that fear rather abruptly, and things go wrong fairly quickly.





	Irony

Peter never told anyone about his arachnophobia, no matter how bad it got. Ever since the incident at Oscorp that turned him into Spider-Man, he would have nightmares. Horrible recurring nightmares of huge spiders crawling all around and biting him, weaving him into an unbreakable web while he was unable to move or scream. At least, in the dream he couldn't. Wade assured him that he was perfectly capable of screaming in the real world, which he said was particularly unsettling at 2:00 in the morning. 

Peter never told Wade what the nightmares were really about, he'd always make something up or say he just didn't remember. Wade seemed to buy it, that or he just knew that Peter didn't want to talk about it. It worked either way. 

After an entirely nightmare-free night, he happened to have woken up a little early, so he got out of bed at about 7:00 to go take a shower. 

At approximately 7:06 in the morning was when Wade heard it. A scream, a thud, followed by an "WHAT THE FUCK- WAAAAADE!"

Wade was out of bed and running to Peter before he was even fully awake. "What's wrong?!" He asked as he flung open the bathroom door and was greeted by Peter in nothing but his boxers sitting on the countertop with his knees pulled up to his chest. Again, Wade asked him what was wrong, and he responded by merely pointing at the bathtub. Wade was a bit confused as he tugged at the shower curtain and took a look into the tub. He didn't completely understand the severity of the situation, so it can be understood why he thought what he was about to do was going to be absolutely hilarious. 

Wade grabbed a lot of toilet paper and pretended to kill the ping pong ball sized spider, then picked it up with the toilet paper. "I got it," he said before turning around. "Wanna see?" Wade smirked as he turned and set the live spider on the countertop, right next to Peter. The younger man screamed and leapt off the counter, sticking to the ceiling and having a full blown panic attack. 

Peter's reaction startled Wade a little, he didn't know Spider-Man would be so scared of spiders. "Okay, okay, this time I really got it." He said as he swept the spider into the toilet and flushed it. Peter remained on the ceiling, shaking and struggling to breathe. 

"Petey, you can come down now. The spider is gone."

"No! Y-you're probably holding it or something and I- I I-" Peter trailed off in a panicky stutter, convinced that the spider wasn't really gone. 

"Babe, I'm serious, I got rid of it. See?" Wade held up his hands, showing that there was no spider in them. When Peter still wouldn't come down, he stepped up onto the countertop and gently pulled the arachnophobic hero off the ceiling, holding his shaking form in his arms bridal style and carrying him back to bed. 

"Baby boy, are you scared of spiders?" Wade asked, setting Peter on the bed and sitting down next to him. 

Peter wouldn't meet Wade's eyes, he merely nodded and curled in on himself. He was starting to come down from the panic attack, but he was still ashamed, and a little bit cold. He was still only wearing boxers, and his thin frame really didn't provide much warmth. Wade sighed and pulled Peter down next to him so they were laying on the bed with Peter's head resting on Wade's chest and their arms wrapped around each other. 

"Petey, why didn't you tell me? Oh my god, I'm so sorry for putting that spider next to you. I thought it would be funny, I didn't know you'd be so scared." Wade hugged Peter tighter, kissing the top of his head. 

"It's okay, I know it's a little bit irrational, being Spider-Man and being scared of spiders. They just, when that mutated one bit me, there were so many of them and they were all over me and I couldn't get out of there..." Peter's whole body shuddered and he pulled himself impossibly closer to Wade, who just held him close and pulled the duvet cover over the two of them. 

"I know, I know. That must have been horrible, but from now on you'll be safe. I have officially assigned myself to the postion of Wade Wilson: Badass and Resident Creepy Crawly-Thing Killer." Wade said with proud determination. 

Peter laughed lightly, "Thanks Wade. I appreciate it." He said as he began to sit up. His hands were still shaking, but it was just his body calming down. His mind was perfectly confident in Wade's promise to keep him safe.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, since I was kind of interrupted last time." Peter said as he stood up, Wade following swiftly behind. 

"Maybe I should join you. Ya know, for protection. In case there's another spider." 

"Good idea."


End file.
